


Een Typisch Geval

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Hilde Schbeiker liet door niets en niemand met zich sollen. Zeker niet als ze verliefd was op een beroemdheid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Classic Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114368) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Tegen de tijd dat ze voor het eerst flink verliefd werd, had Hilde Schbeiker allang besloten dat zolang de persoon maar aandoenlijk en/of grappig en/of aardig genoeg was, hun edele delen er niet toe deden. Okee, technisch gezien had ze dat niet zozeer besloten als zich het gerealiseerd, maar ze vond zichzelf graag iemand die zelf de koers van haar leven bepaalde in plaats van iemand die maar een beetje toekeek hoe het zich ontpopte, dus dat gaf ze gewoonlijk niet toe.   
  
Dat maakte het des te ongemakkelijker toen ze merkte dat, van het ene moment op het andere, ze bleek te zijn overgestapt van platgespoten gedachten in de trant van, Relena Peacecraft heeft een mooie glimlach, prettige stem en zachte handen, en gevoel van teleurstelling over het vertrek van de enige persoon naast Duo die haar op kwam zoeken aan haar ziekbed in Peacemillion, naar de neiging om haar omgeving totaal uit het oog te verliezen iedere keer dat Relena toen-weer-Darlian op tv kwam. En de woorden die Relena sprak hoorden helaas bij de omgeving die ze niet meer zag staan, want ze had het te druk met het volgen van de bewegingen van de lippen die ze vormden.   
  
Hilde kon er niet om lachen.   
  
Nou goed dan, dat kon ze wel. Maar het irriteerde haar toch ook een beetje dat ze zo mal bezig was. Verliefd worden op iemand als Relena Darlian. Verliefd worden op een beroemdheid. Een toppunt van volwassenheid. Het was een onmogelijke, gedoemde genegenheid, en maar goed ook, oordeelde Hilde.   
  
Daarmee was dat was ook weer achter de rug. Zou het achter de rug geweest zijn. Had kunnen zijn. Zou geweest moeten zijn. Had kunnen zijn, als diezelfde Relena Darlian de eerstvolgende kerst niet was ontvoert en Duo haar, samen met zijn mede-ex-gundam-piloten, er niet op uit was gegaan om haar terug te halen, om daarna terug te komen met honderd-en-een verhalen voer Relena, en Heero Yuy, en die twee _samen_.   
  
De wetenschap dat er een jongen in Relena Darlians leven was, net zoals ze Duo in het hare had - ja, daarmee was het eindelijk achter de rug. Hilde realiseerde zich erdoor dat Duo Flirt-Met-Alles-Dat-Adem-Haalt Maxwell chagrijnig werd als ze aandacht schonk aan andere jongens, maar niet wanneer andere meisjes aandacht besteedden aan andere jongens (en ook niet wanneer zij, Hilde, aandacht besteedde aan andere meisjes: dat kleine detail scheen hem te ontglippen), en toen ze hem eenmaal liet merken dat zij het had gemerkt, hutsten en hobbelden ze geleidelijk maar onvermijdelijk een intiemere relatie binnen. Samen uit eten gaan werd op afspraakjes gaan, hun grapjes kregen er een dubbele betekenis bij, en na een tijdje sliepen ze vaker samen in elkaars kamer dan alleen in die van henzelf.   
  
Het was een prettige manier van doen. Hilde zag geen reden dat hun comfortabele gezelschap het niet best nog jaren uit had kunnen houden, zo niet hun hele leven lang, als de reünie niet had plaatsgevonden.   
  
Het einde van Relena Darlians ambtstermijn als President van de ESUN, een positie die ze op ongeëvenaard jonge leeftijd had ingenomen na eerst vanaf haar vijftiende een termijn als Vice-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken te hebben uitgezeten, deed ook dienst als een soort symbolisch pensioen voor de voormalige gundam piloten, en het begin van een nieuw tijdperk. Het kleine groepje mensen dat zich verzameld had was nauwelijks groot genoeg om genoemd te worden, maar misschien was dat alleen maar wegens een volslagen gebrek aan beschikbare woorden die het eer aan konden doen. Hilde had nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt.   
  
Het bonte gezelschap was samen toeschouwer en deelnemer geweest van de geboorte van een nieuwe wereld, en ze kon voelen dat wat er ook precies gebeurt was toen, wat er nu ook gebeurde en wat er in de toekomst nog stond te gebeuren, er een deel van hen zou zijn dat elkaar altijd zou erkennen, waardoor ze altijd verbonden bleven. De anderen schenen dit ook te beseffen, want in de jaren die volgden zagen ze allemaal plotseling meer van elkaar dan in de afgelopen tien jaar bij elkaar opgeteld.   
  
Duo en Quatre Raberba Winner, de baas van Winner Enterprises Incorporated, raakten aan de praat over hun respectievelijke vakgebieden en waren het erover eens dat aannemers en bergingsbedrijven elkaar veel te bieden hadden. Hilde ontmoette eindelijk de knappe clown die ze tijdens de oorlog eens was tegengekomen, samen met zijn al net zo knappe zus; ze was op dat moment slechts geïnteresseerd in het sluiten van vriendschappen, maar toch, _hij_ bleek helemaal niet Hilde’s type te zijn, en _zij_ was getrouwd en zwanger en had een enorm verschillend geestelijk vocabulaire. En nogmaals stond ze oog in oog met het onderwerp van een puberaal plakboek dat ze echt niet in een schoenendoos achter in haar kast bewaarde.   
  
Relena Darlian had nog steeds een prettige stem en een mooie glimlach, en de wintermode van 205 toonde perfect aan hoe ver ze sinds de dagen van Peacemillion de Roomse kostschooljaren achter zich had gelaten en zich gemakkelijk was gaan voelen met haar eenvoudige figuur. Van dichtbij waren haar ogen vermoeider en haar stem zachter, maar geen enkele politieke bijlage of roddelblad had haar sprankelende persoonlijkheid en gevoel voor humor eer aan kunnen doen.   
  
Sterker nog, ze herinnerde zich Hilde nog. Het was Relena die op haar afstapte en het gesprek aanknoopte dat zoveel heerlijk frustrerende herinneringen terugbracht. Ze vroeg of ze nog lang last had gehad van haar verwondingen, wat ze dezer dagen zoal deed, en, wat een verrassing, of ze dacht dat het huidige politieke klimaat goed was voor groeiende bedrijven zoals Schbeiker-Maxwell Berging & Reparatie. Op haar beurt kreeg Hilde eindelijk uitsluitsel over iets dat ze zich iedere keer dat een overdreven en misleidend detail over haar liefdesleven de voorpagina’s had gehaald: er zat inderdaad een kern van waarheid in wat Duo had gezegd over Relena en Heero’s relatie, maar zoals met wel meer dingen betreffende zijn ongrijpbare kennissen, had hij niet echt de vinger aan de pols kunnen houden.   
  
Zij en Heero hadden een paar jaar terug uitgeprobeerd hoe het was om samen een relatie te hebben, toen hij abrupt een einde had gemaakt aan zijn zwerversleventje en als computerprogrammeur was neergestreken in de buurt van Relena’s ouderlijke woonplaats in Japan. Het romantische aspect was echter nooit echt tot leven gekomen, dus hadden ze besloten het maar bij vriendschap te houden. Relena beschouwde Heero nu als een deel van haar familie, en ze gaf met een wrang glimlachje toe dat ze bij het woord “broer” eerder aan hem dacht dan aan haar biologische broer.   
  
Dat was niet iets dat Hilde zo één, twee, drie kon bevatten, dus veranderde ze snel van onderwerp.   
  
Het eerste dat ze wilde doen nu ze geen zonnestelsel meer te regeren had, grapte Relena, was de middelbare school afmaken. Ze hield zielsveel van haar baan - nee, echt - maar na tien jaar niets dan wereldpolitiek was ze toe aan een beetje pauze. Nu ze meer vrije tijd kreeg dan ze sinds haar veertiende had gehad, had ze een hele waslijst aan dingen die ze wilde doen, om te beginnen met uitslapen, bruin worden, en eens lekker gaan zitten voor de nieuwere werken van haar favoriete schrijver - toevallig dezelfde pulpthrillers die Hilde altijd in een zak van haar overalls had zitten voor wanneer ze zich op het werk verveelde. Ze wisselden telefoonnummers en e-mail adressen uit en Hilde was zich van de prinses geen kwaad tot ze merkte dat ze - alweer zonder er toestemming voor te hebben gegeven - de verkeerde kant op leunde en Relena bijna “tot ziens” zoende op de mond.   
  
Nou ja, goed dan, een paar vreemde reacties kon je wel verwachten als je na zoveel jaren opeens weer oog in oog stond met je geheime liefde. Ze lachte om haar eigen gekkigheid.   
  
Net zoals ze wel eens deed na een film of concert, sloot ze tijdens de seks haar ogen en deed alsof het Relena naast haar was in Duo’s bed. Het was nooit meer dan een beetje onschuldig fantaseren geweest, en Hilde maakte zich dan ook geen zorgen tot ze besefte dat ze haar ogen niet meer open wilde doen, dat ze niet wilde ophouden met doen alsof, dat de werkelijkheid - Duo’s stoppels, eeltige vingers en afgetekende spieren - storend werd. Hoe beter ze bevriend raakte met Relena, hoe feller haar romantische gevoelens voor haar herrezen. Maar, wist Hilde akelig zeker, het ging ten koste van haar relatie met Duo.   
  
Hilde Schbeiker was niet iemand die goed om kon gaan met voorwaarden die ze niet zelf had gesteld. Laat staan de onaangename gevolgen of het moeten kiezen van één van twee kwaden als gevolg van zulke voorwaarden. Dus was de eerste reactie op het dilemma waar haar verschuivende interesses haar voor stelden uiteraard opstandigheid. Niets en niemand, haar eigen hart inbegrepen, kwam er ongestraft mee weg zo’n potje van haar leven te maken.   
  
Met dezelfde rebelse vastberadenheid waarmee ze zich eens had ingeschreven bij OZ, zich tegen OZ had gekeerd, en haar leven op het spel had gezet voor de kolonies en de Aarde, ververste ze nu haar en Duo’s kledingkasten, zocht exotische recepten op, zocht nieuwe clubs op en kocht boeken en speeltjes bij de erotiekwinkel. Als ze niet beter had geweten dan dat, zou ze zelfs hebben gesuggereerd dat hij eens iets anders deed met z’n haar.   
  
Hoewel hij verbaasd was, ging Duo bereidwillig mee in haar vernieuwingsdrang. Ze vertelde hem dan ook niet waar die zo opeens vandaan kwam, tot hij haar op een dag dwong te gaan zitten en haar op die serieuze toon die hij zo hard niet probeerde te gebruiken, vroeg hem te vertellen wat haar dwars zat. Zijn beruchte en misleidende houding tegenover de waarheid had haar de afgelopen paar jaar besmet; hoewel ze niet graag zo snel al opgaf, was er een grens tussen hem iets niet vertellen omdat het hem alleen maar onnodig ongerust zou maken, en regelrecht liegen, en die weigerde ze over te steken. Dus gaf ze toe dat ze, ondanks al haar recente pogingen nieuw leven in hun relatie te blazen, hem niet langer als minnaar kon zien, alleen als een vriend. Hoogstens een vriend waarmee ze af en toe naar bed ging. Maar ze vond het niet eerlijk dat af te schilderen als echte liefde. En omdat ze toch bezig was, flapte ze er ook maar meteen uit dat ze bi was. (Dat was achteraf gezien misschien niet zo’n goed idee.)   
  
Het was een opluchting hem dat allemaal te vertellen, maar er ontstonden uiteraard weer andere problemen door. Duo werd niet boos, maar ze zag hoe hij zijn hart achter slot en grendel stopte terwijl hij naar haar uitleg luisterde: voor zijn doen was dat veel, veel erger. Toen ze erop terug keek, begon Hilde het als een slecht voorteken te zien dat ze nooit een tweepersoonsbed hadden gekocht.   
  
Duo weigerde achteraf met haar te praten, haar ouders waren al jaren dood, en Relena was wel de laatste persoon waarmee ze hierover wilde praten. De enige overgebleven kandidaten waren dus het groepje vriendinnen waarmee ze in het weekend uit ging en meidenfilms keek, die haar stuk voor stuk goedbedoeld en gevoelig advies gaven dat keer op keer helemaal _fout_ was.   
  
Ze was bijna zover Duo erop te wijzen dat zij net zomin haar gevoelens kon dwingen te doen wat ze wilde als Aardbewoners het weer rond konden commanderen, en dat hij haar daar niet de schuld van kon geven, toen hij haar op een ochtend verraste met een griezelig sterke knuffel en haar smeekte niet weg te gaan en dan tenminste nog vrienden met hem te blijven.   
  
Hem in de steek laten zou net zo belachelijk zijn als haar kinderen onterven omdat ze het huis uit wilden om op zichzelf te gaan wonen - dus nee.   
  
Die vergelijking leverde haar een verontwaardigde tirade op, waaruit ze opmaakte dat het allemaal wel goed zou komen. Nu nog niet, maar mettertijd wel. En hee, ze woonden in hetzelfde huis en onderdak was in deze cluster niet goedkoop, dus eenzaamheid hoefde hij voorlopig echt niet te vrezen. Hij beloofde niet boos te worden als ze voor een ander in het spel bleek te zijn, en vroeg of dat zo was. Ze zei ja, maar de persoon waar ze voor was gevallen wist dat niet. Ze sproken af de dingen voorlopig op hun beloop te laten. Ze zouden wel zien waar ze eindigden.   
  
Voor Hilde was dat op de eerste de beste bus richting de havenbuurt van hun kolonie toen ze hoorde dat Relena in de buurt was voor haar werk. Ze was verbaasd toen ze merkte dat Relena het hotel al de opdracht had gegeven haar door te laten, mocht ze komen opdagen, maar alle vlinders die in haar buik opdoken waren het erover eens: ze moest en zou uitzoeken of Relena geïnteresseerd was.   
  
Het was immers moeilijk boos te blijven als je tot over je oren verliefd was.


End file.
